Conociendose
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Al principio ese chico le había parecido molesto y desesperante... pero tal vez no se llevaría tan mal con él después de todo. Peridonaldo Bomb! Información dentro.


**Steven Universe no me pertenece sino a Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

-Bien Peridot, ahora solo falta que te presente a la familia Fryman- decía Steven.

Steven, Amatista y Peridot estaban rumbo al local de papas fritas; el hijo de Rose Quartz había insistido en presentarle a la rubia los habitantes de Ciudad Playa ya que ahora era una crystal gem, ella se había negado argumentando que poco importaba que le presentara mas humanos que pronto terminaría olvidando sus nombres. Y en contra de su voluntad la arrastraron, no literalmente aunque Amatista había sugerido ponerle correa, hasta la ciudad.

Ya la había llevado a un lugar llamado "La Gran Rosquilla", le presentó a una chica bajita y a un chico que le dejaba todo el trabajo a la otra. Luego le presentaron a tres chicos, uno era hijo del alcalde, otro era un rubio que decía querer ser DJ y la última era una chica que la obligó a tomarse una selfie con todos juntos, lo que fuera que sea eso.

En el muelle se encontraron con un pescador que no se le entendía nada y un niño que, para ser sinceros, le incómodo en más de un sentido. Conoció al alcalde, que al parecer es el líder de aquel lugar, también conoció a un tal señor Sonrisas, que, para su gusto, se veía demasiado feliz para ser cierto.

Y continuaron las presentaciones, totalmente innecesarias para ella, no tenía la intención de interactuar con nadie de la ciudad así que no le iba a servir de nada aprender los nombres de sus habitantes.

Llegaron, al fin, a un local donde se vendía comida rápida, era fácil darse cuenta de ello.

Steven corrió hacia el mostrador, donde estaba atendiendo un niño de cabellos rubios.

-Hey Peedee, quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo el castaño.

-¿Alguien?- cuestionó confundido.

-Sí, a una amiga- sonrió.

-Está bien, ¡Papá!, ¡Ronaldo!, ¡Steven quiere que conozcamos a alguien!

El padre de Peedee fue el primero en acercarse.

-Hola Steven, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el mayor al ver a la gema verde.

-Ella es Peridot- la acercó a él con su brazo-, es una nueva Crystal Gem, saluda Peridot.- ella soltó un bufido- Oh, vamos, no seas tímida- insistía.

La gem comenzaba a enojarse, suspiró resignada. Entre mas pronto lo hiciera le dejarían en paz.

-Hola, soy Peridot.

Steven volteó hacia los lados como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien.

-¿Y Ronaldo?- cuestionó curioso.

-Seguro no me escuchó- decía el adulto-, espera un segundo- dijo sonriendo y se fue a otra habitación.

Todos veían la puerta por donde se había ido el mayor, escucharon un par de voces, una quejándose y la otra diciendo algo que no entendieron pero al parecer dijo algo que lo convenció ya que de la puerta salió corriendo ansioso Ronaldo Fryman.

-¿Dónde está el extraterrestre?- exigió saber emocionado, tenía su celular en la mano y en la otra un lápiz y una libreta.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en alguien en particular.

-¡Tu!- apuntó a Peridot, quien se sobresaltó confundida.

-¿Q-Qué?- musitó nerviosa.

Se acercó corriendo al mostrador y le tomo las manos a la rubia, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-¡Tu saliste en televisión!- decía emocionado, acercó más su rostro al de ella, poniéndola aún más nerviosa- ¡Soy tu fan número uno!

Ante la declaración del chico, la de piel verde lima comenzó a sudar y un tono verde oscuro apareció en su cara, con esfuerzo se liberó de su agarre.

-¡A-Aléjate de mí, humano!- ordenó avergonzada.

-¡Pero tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte.- puso expresión de desilusión.- Por ejemplo, ¿Qué clase de misión fue lo que te trajo a este planeta?, ¿cumpliste con tu cometido?, ¿respondieron a tu llamado de ayuda o decidieron que pagaras tus errores quedando varada en la Tierra?-recuperando su entusiasmo realizó todas esas interrogantes sin notar el efecto que provocaban en la gema.

Por cada pregunta que le hacía, Peridot empezaba a fruncir el ceño, Steven miraba preocupado a la gema y Amatista esperaba una reacción por parte de ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- se enfureció sorprendiendo a todos menos al rubio de gafas- ¡Idiota!- dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-¡Espera Peridot!- el castaño fue tras ella.

-Rayos- susurró cruzándose de brazos la morada.

-¿Pero que hice?- se preguntaba el chico, Peedee y Amatista se miraron entre sí.

-Sera mejor que vayas a disculparte- sugirió su hermano menor.

-Él tiene razón- secundó la gem-, o sino despídete de la idea de que ella responda tus preguntas.

El joven se asustó ante ello, por nada del mundo echaría a perder la oportunidad de entrevistar a un ser de otro planeta y publicarlo en su blog, y mucho menos si era el ser que interrumpió la programación televisiva. Salió del local apresurado para alcanzar a los otros dos. Peedee y Amatista vieron cómo se fue corriendo hasta perderlo de vista.

-Dame las sobras- ordenó ella haciendo que el humano dejara caer su cabeza sobre el mostrador a la vez que suspiraba resignado.

Mientras tanto, Steven corría para alcanzar a la de cabello claro hasta que lo consiguió.

-Espera Peridot- la detuvo, luego comenzó a respirar con dificultad-, no te enojes.

-¿Qué no me enoje?- masculló- ¡Ese tonto humano acaba de recordarme porque estoy atrapada en este lugar!- alzó sus brazos exasperada.

-Pero Peridot- se entristeció-, ahora eres una de nosotros; además, no fue intención suya hacerte enfadar.

-¡Pero lo hizo!- intentó tranquilizarse un poco-, sé que ahora soy una crystal gem pero es porque no me quedó de otra después de llamar tonta a Yellow Diamond.

-Pero…

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión sobre ese humano.- refunfuñó, se fue dejándolo solo.

-¡Steven!- el aludido volteó y miró a Ronaldo acercarse corriendo- ¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

-Se fue por ahí.- señaló hacia el frente, antes de que el otro se fuera, habló- Ronaldo, tienes que pedirle perdón, en serio está molesta- decía triste, el mayor le revolvió el pelo.

-No te preocupes, tengo pensado hacerlo- sonrió y corrió hacia la dirección que le había indicado el menor, quien sonreía esperanzado de que el rubio arreglara las cosas con la gema.

* * *

-Tontos humanos- gruñía la gema del Planeta Madre-, no hacen otra cosa más que molestarme.

Caminaba por la playa mientras pateaba la arena, quería estar sola para tener un poco de tranquilidad, la cual nunca conseguiría estando rodeada de las Crystal Gems y de Steven.

Arrastraba sus pies en la arena, seguía quejándose en voz baja hasta que una voz la hizo voltear hacia atrás.

-Oh no, de nuevo tu.- masculló, intentó darse la vuelta pero Ronaldo se lo impidió- ¡Suéltame, forma de vida inferior!

-Espera- decía cansado-, quiero pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento- dijo con seriedad-, no quería molestarte ni incomodarte con ninguna de mis preguntas pero me emocione al verte.

Ella se giró, dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Te escuchó.

Él se rascó la cabeza levemente avergonzado.

-No todos los días conoces a un ser de otro planeta, así que me emocione y al darme cuenta de que se trataba de la misma extraterrestre que hace un tiempo salió en televisión me pareció increíble la situación; e hice preguntas sin pensar- desvió su mirada al piso, tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro-, no pude evitarlo.

Le sorprendió que él dijera eso, suavizó la expresión en su rostro y rio.

-Es verdad que los humanos se asombren ante tal ejemplar de vida inteligente- habló orgullosa.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Sí, después de todo tendré que acostumbrarme, estoy segura que no será la única vez que un humano enloquezca ante mi presencia- sonrió con superioridad.

-¡Qué bien!- festejó el chico, después sacó su celular y comenzó a grabarla- ¿Ahora podrías responderme un par de preguntas?

Peridot, viendo que no podría deshacerse tan fácilmente de él, terminó accediendo, asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-¡Genial! Toma asiento.- le indicó a la vez que se sentaba en la arena, ella obedeció- Empecemos, Peridot, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿Cuál es tu hogar?

-Yo vengo del Planeta Madre, donde viven millones de gemas. Hay cientos de perlas, cuarzos, entre otras.

-Wow, ¿entonces hay más de un Peridot?- cuestionó asombrado.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué te trajo a la Tierra?

-Me encomendaron la misión de verificar los avances de un viejo proyecto en este planeta.

-Interesante…

Pasaron minutos, él le hacía preguntas y ella solo respondía, a veces eran preguntas inteligentes, otras eran estúpidas, ella rogaba porque acabaran pronto.

-Bien, y ahora, ¿Qué te llevó a unirte a las Crystal Gems?-esperó paciente su respuesta.

-Quise comunicarme con mi líder: Yellow Diamond, quise hacerle entrar en razón para aprovechar los recursos de la Tierra, no quiso escucharme, una cosa llevo a otra y terminé llamándola tonta. En otras palabras ahora soy una traidora y no me quedó otra opción más que unirme a las Crystal Gems.-terminó de contar, mientras hablaba movía sus manos y se encogió de hombros como si le quitara importancia al asunto.

-¿En serio?- ella asintió- ¡Genial! ¡Eres increíble Peridot! No todos se revelan a sus superiores pero tú lo hiciste, no solo eso sino que le dijiste tonta, ¡Eres lo máximo!- exclamaba con brillos en sus ojos. La gem, por producto de la vergüenza, se ruborizó.

-Lo sé- sonrió orgullosa.

El rubio sacó una libreta y una pluma de sus bolsillos y comenzó a hacer anotaciones de la gema verde, Peridot lo miraba inquisitiva.

Al principio ese chico le había parecido molesto y desesperante. Steven le había presentado todos sus conocidos en Ciudad Playa para que hiciera amigos, ninguno le había llamado lo suficiente la atención pero Ronaldo Fryman había demostrado ser distinto, quizás no del buen modo, a los demás habitantes.

Tal vez no se llevara tan mal con él después de todo, pensaba ella.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **La razón por la que hice este fic fue porque un día que vagaba por Tumblr encontré una publicación que hablaba de hacer un Peridonaldo Bomb (creo que así se escribe), y como me gusta la pareja me anime a hacerlo.**

 **Cada día es una trama distinta, se los pondré por si se animan a participar:**

 **Día 1: Conociéndose.**

 **¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando lo hicieron? Después de todo Ronaldo ha sido un fan de Peridot desde que la vio en TV.**

 **Día 2: Enseñando sobre la Tierra.**

 **¿Esto es un arma? ¿Eso es un arma? Dios mío, espero que Ronaldo pueda explicar algunas cosas de la Tierra a Peridot.**

 **Día 3: Hora de cosplay.**

 **Estoy seguro que Ronaldo tiene un montón de disfraces en su closet. Ya hemos visto este impresionante traje de fantasma.**

 **Día 4: Noche de cita.**

 **Solo una cita de ellos dos.**

 **Día 5: Investigación científica.**

 **El tiempo de algunas investigaciones paranormales. Algo raro está pasando en Ciudad Playa y les toca resolverlo.**

 **Día 6: Fiestas.**

 **La Tierra tiene costumbres extrañas y tradiciones que confunden a Peridot, Navidad, Halloween, San Valentín y muchas más, a Ronaldo le toca explicarle.**

 **Día 7: tema libre.**

 **Disculpen si un error ortográfico me paso por desapercibido.**

 **Eso es todo, si puedo mañana publicare otro fic pero con la temática del día 2 y si no lo subo mañana tal vez el día que sigue subiré dos fics.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
